Snowflakes
by PunkChick25
Summary: Its basically Frozen with a Total drama twist. Rated T cause i'm paranoid. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! It is based off of Disney's Frozen. I do not own Total Drama or Frozen. Ps: I will not describe what they are doing in the songs.**

"Heather! Heather wake up!" the little girl said shaking her sister. "Gwen, Its too early. Go back to bed." Heather said groggily, not bothering to open her eyes. "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake. Which means we have to play!" "Go play by yourself." Heather playfully pushed Gwen off the bed and snuggled back under the warm blanket. Gwen suddenly appeared next to Heather. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Heather's eyes immediately shot open as she sprang from her bed.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Gwen said as they raced down the stairs. "Shhhh." Said Heather, giggling. Gwen nodded her head and kept quiet. When they got into the ballroom their eyes lit up with joy. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Gwen exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement. "Here we go!" Said Heather, making the ballroom snow. "Yay! This is amazing!" Heather then stomped on the ground, making the floor turn into ice. They skated, jumped in snow and created a snoman, Olaf, who apparently likes warm hugs, while having a blast. "Catch me!" Gwen said, jumping from one snow hill to another. "Gwen slow down!" said Heather as Gwen jumped faster and faster. Suddenly, Heather slipped as Gwen jumped off of the next snow hill. Not wanting her sister to fall and get hurt, Heather struck, but accidentally hit Gwen's head.

"Gwen! No!" As Heather picked Gwen up, a piece of her raven colored hair turned white. "Mama! Papa!" Their parents came rushing in immediately, knowing they, as usual, would be playing in the ballroom. "Heather, what have you done?" said their father. "I-it was an accident. I didn't mean to hit her" Heather cried. "I know where we have to go." They sped off on their horse into the woods, unaware a little boy about Gwen's age with shaggy black hair and a reindeer was watching. "Ice? Follow them Sven! They must have tons!" he said, climbing on his reindeer.

The little boy and his reindeer, Sven, hid behind, what they thought, was a big rock. "Hello? Please help. My daughter is hurt." Said their father. Suddenly, rocks started rolling towards them. As they unraveled, the little boy gasped. "Trolls?" he said dumfounded. They rock they were hiding behind also unraveled revealing a plump female troll. "Shhh. I'm trying to listen." She said. Then she looked at both of them, smiling. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." She smiled and hugged both of them.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" said grand pappy troll, holding Heathers hand. "Born, and they're getting stronger." Said the father. "You are lucky it was not her heart. That is very hard to fix. But, the head can be persuaded." Grand pappy troll said. "I will have to erase all the memories of the magic. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." "So she wont know I have powers?" Heather asked sadly. "Heather," he said as he motioned for her to stand next to him. "In your power there is beauty, but also great danger. Fear is your worst enemy, you must learn to control it." "We will protect her. She will be able to learn how to control it I'm sure. Until then, we will close the gates, reduce the staff, and all contact with people. Including Gwen"

_Heather?_

_Knock, Knock, knock, knock, knock._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_C'mon lets go and play._

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_Its like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies, and now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_Go away Gwen! Okay bye….._

_(Knocking)_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls._

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

_Hang in there Joan._

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick bye._

_Tick, tok, tick, tok , tick._

_(Orchestra)_

_(Knocking.)_

_Heather?_

_Please I know youre in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "have courage" and im trying to_.

_Im right here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have eachother._

_Just me and you._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

**Okay! That was chapter 1! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Also, I would love if you guys reviewed. Even something like, get off your lazy ass and update already! Anyways, here we go! I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR FROZEN OR ANY OF THE SONGS!**

_Three Years Later_

_(knocking)_

"Huh? What?" Gwen said sitting up in her bed and pulling her hair out of her mouth. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you have to get ready for your sisters coronation." Said one of the maids. "My sisters corneration." She opened her eyes and looked at the dress standing near her bed. She then realized that "Its coronation day!" She quickly threw on her teal and black dress and put her hair into a braided bun. (AN: instead of the green in anna's dress, its teal and her hair is put up just like anna's) she ran out of her room and skipped with joy.

Gwen: The window is open, so's that door  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
>For years I've roamed these empty halls<br>Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
>Finally they're opening up the gates<p>

There'll be actual real live people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>Wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<p>

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone<br>Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
>What if I meet... the one?<p>

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there<br>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<p>

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've met so far

Cause' for the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<p>

And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<p>

Heather: Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
>Make one wrong move and everyone will know<p>

Heather: But it's only for today  
>Gwen: It's only for today<p>

Heather: It's agony to wait  
>Gwen: It's agony to wait<p>

Heather: Tell the guards to open up the gate  
>Gwen: The gate<p>

Gwen: For the first time in forever  
>Heather: Don't let them in, don't let them see<p>

Gwen: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
>Heather: Be the good girl you always have to be<p>

Gwen: A chance to change my lonely world  
>Heather: Conceal<p>

Gwen: A chance to find true love  
>Heather: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<p>

Gwen: I know it all ends tomorrow,  
>So it has to be today<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothing's in my way!

"Oof!" Gwen suddenly was hit by a horse and was sent flying back into the boat, almost falling into the water. "Hey!" Gwen said annoyed- until she saw his deep lime green eyes and combed black hair. "Oh. I-im so sorry." He said, sticking out his hand to help her up. "It's okay. Don't worry, im not that kind of princess. I mean if it was my sister Heather, but anyways, its just me. I'm princess gwen of Wawanakwa." "Prince Trent of Pahkitew and um….just you?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Gwen couldn't help herself, but all she could do was stare at him. (Bells) "The bells….the coronation…..my sisters coronation!" "I have to go!" she said running off. The prince and his horse waved to her, but the prince fell into the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN: I'll skip the coronation, because its not important.)

"Please welcome Queen Heather of Wawanakwa and Princess Gwen of Wawanakwa!" said the planner. He walked off the stage, leaving the 2 girls to talk. "Hey." Said Heather, trying to break the awkward silence between the 2. "Oh. Me? Hey." Said Gwen nervously. "You look beautiful." "You look beautifuller. I-i mean you look beautiful not fuller. Definatley not fuller." "So this is what a party is like?" "Yeah." "What is that smell?" The two sniffed the air and looked at eachother. "Chocolate." The two giggled. "I wish it could be like this all of the time." Said Gwen. "Me too. But it cant" Heather said, looking away. Before Gwen could protest, one of their staff came with a man. "Girls, meet Chris, the Duke of Weasletown." He said. "Its Wesleton! As closest trading partner, I would like to offer you your first dance as Queen." Said Chris, offering his hand to Heather. "Oh no. I don't dance. But my sister does." Heather replied, pointing to Gwen. "Ok then, c'mon!" He pulled Gwen to the dance floor, ignoring her protests and arguments. (after dancing). Gwen walks up to Heather, trying to get the pain out of her feet. "Gosh, for a man in heels, he sure can dance." "Haha. Yeah." "Heather, are you sure it cant always be like this?" "Yes." "But heathe-" "I said it cant Gwen" Gwen stormed off, tears filling her eyes. But before she could leave, she bumped into someone. She didn't end up falling though, because someone caught her. "Glad I caught you. Want to take walk?" Trent asked, helping her stand up straight. Gwen nodded her head, and they went to take their walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah. 3 of my brothers thought it would be fun to pretend I was invisible for 2 years." Trent said. "That's horrible! Can I just, say something crazy?" "I love crazy!"

_Gwen: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you_  
><em>Trent: I was thinking the same thing. Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<em>  
><em>Gwen: But with you<em>  
><em>Trent: But with you<em>  
><em>Trent: I found my place<em>  
><em>Gwen: I see your face<em>  
><em>Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door<em>  
><em>Gwen: With you<em>  
><em>Trent: With you<em>  
><em>Gwen: With you<em>  
><em>Trent: With you<em>  
><em>Both: Love is an open door<em>  
><em>Trent: I mean it's crazy<em>  
><em>Gwen: What?<em>  
><em>Trent: We finish each other's<em>  
><em>Gwen: Sandwiches<em>  
><em>Trent:That's what I was gonna say!<em>  
><em>Gwen: I've never met someone<em>  
><em>Both: Who thinks so much like me Jinx! Jinx again!Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation<em>  
><em>Trent: You<em>  
><em>Gwen: And I<em>  
><em>Trent: Were<em>  
><em>Gwen: Just <em>  
><em>Both: Meant to be<em>  
><em>Gwen: Say goodbye<em>  
><em>Trent: Say goodbye<em>  
><em>Both: To the pain of the past<em>  
><em>We don't have to feel it any is an open is an open can be so much more<em>  
><em>Gwen: With you<em>  
><em>Trent: With you<em>  
><em>Gwen:With you<em>  
><em>Trent:With you<em>  
><em>Both: Love is an open door<em>  
><em>Trent: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?<em>  
><em>Gwen: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!<em>

**Ok, that was it for the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it! I have question for you: what is your favorite song in Frozen? Mine is Do You Wanna Build A Snowman. SATISFY THE BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys lets talk. This is NOT a Gwent story! Im sorry if you thought it was, but its not. Also, guys, I want you to like my stories, and when you say you're going to barf because Trent is Hans, it makes me feel sucky. So please, don't hate, okay? I want to make a quick shout-out to a few people, that have been commenting and liking my stories, and just sticking with me. EvilAngel666, SparkulzGurl, and gamergirlguest, you guys are awesome. Make sure to check out EvilAngel666 and SparkulzGurl's stories! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama, the songs, or Frozen!**

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through." Said Gwen as she and Trent made their way through the crowd to talk to Heather. When she found her, she gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Uh, hey Heather. Its me again." "Oh hi Gwen. Who is this?" Heather asked, pointing at Trent. "This is prince Trent of Pahkitew. Also, um, we would like your blessing in our marriage!" Heather was shocked at this statement. Her younger sister marring a man she just met? In no way was that going to happen. "Um, Gwen can I talk to you? In private?" 'N-no whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Gwen said, holding on to Trent. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." "B-but its true love!" "Gwen, what do you know about true love?" "a lot more than you do! All you do is shut people out!" Heather could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Heather walked off, not wanting to discuss this any further. "Wait, may I just tell you-" Trent said, getting cut off by Heather. "No. No you may not. Close the gates." Heather said. Gwen suddenly took Heather's hand, but Heather pulled away, her glove coming off. "Give me my glove!" Heather reached for it, but Gwen had it firmly in her hand "Heather no! I can't live like this anymore!" "Then leave." Heather said, fighting the urge to cry. "W-what are you afraid of? Why do you shut me out?" "Enough Gwen." "No! Why?" "I said enough!"

Heather's hand flew back, causing jagged ice to form on the floor. Heather ran out, trying to push back the crowd of towns people. Suddenly Heather was pushed to the direction of the fountain. When she touched it, the water turned jagged and dangerous. All of the towns people gasped, making Heather more nervous. "Please, just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Heather motioned towards the staircase where the duke was standing, making more ice come from the palm of her hands. "Monster! She almost killed me!" Heather couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could towards the North Mountain, not looking back.

"Heather! Wait!" Gwen screamed, but not loud enough to get Heathers attention. "I have to go after her. Get me my horse please." She said. "No. You can't go. It's too dangerous. " Trent said as she got on her horse. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me. Trent, while I'm gone, take care of Arendele for me okay?" "I leave Prince Trent in charge!" And with that, she went to go find her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather felt so free walking up the mountain. Like all of her troubles were gone.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<em>

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know!<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

_It's funny how some distance_  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!<em>

_It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>And here I'll stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I'm never going back,<em>  
><em>The past is in the past!<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Heather! Heather! It's me Gwen! You're sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! Of course, if she told me about her powers, none of this would have happened. She's a stinker." Gwen said, giggling slightly. Suddenly, some of the snow on the tree came down on the hose, causing it to buck her off. The horse ran away, leaving Gwen in the freezing cold snow. Gwen got up, brushing herself off. "Okay then." "Snow. Just had to be snow. Why couldn't it be tropical powers that covered everything in white sand and…fire!" When Gwen looked up, she saw a cottage off in the distance. But she lost her footing and tumbled down the hill, and eventually falling onto the river. "Ugh!" She walked stiffly to the cottage, her dress frozen.

"Okay. Wandering Oken's Trading Post. Ooo and sauna." She walked in and took a look around, to see if there were any winter clothes. "Woohooo. Big summer blowout! Half off clog, suits, and sun balm of my own invention." Said the clerk. "Um, that's great. But for now, do you have any boots- winter boots and dresses?" Gwen asked. "Over there in our vinter stock." He pointed to a corner with barely any stuff. Luckily, there was winter clothes and boots. "By any chance has a young lady, the queen perhaps, stopped by here?" "Only you are crazy enough to be out in this storm."

The door opened and a boy, about Gwen's age, walked in, his clothes covered in snow. "And him. Woohoo." Gwen stood at the counter, backing away from him as he came closer to her. "Carrots" he said, but his scarf muffled his mouth, making it hard for Gwen to understand what he was saying. "Huh?" "Behind you." "Oh. Um, sorry, excuse me." The boy grabbed the carrots and put them on the counter, walking over to the winter stock. He came back with a pick axe and a rope, and put them on the counter too. "Where do you come from?" The clerk asked him. "The North Mountain." Gwen was suddenly interested in this conversation. "That will be 20." "No. 10." "I could give you this," he said pointing to the carrots. "and nothing else." "Please. 10's all I got. I sell ice for a living." "Wait, in The North Mountain, did it seem almost, magical?" Gwen asked, trying to get some answers. The boy pulled off his scarf showing a few facial peircings. "Yes. Now back off so I can deal with this crook here." The clerk stood up, causing the boy to gulp. "Vwat did you just call me?" He picked up the boy and threw him out of the store.

"Sorry for the violence. So its just the dress and the boots ya?"

**So that's the 3rd chapter! You like it ya? If you guys review I promise I'll update faster!**


	4. Author's Note

Listen, I realized this story sucks. It seriously does. If you guys were reading this, you might as well be watching the movie. So, I've decided to discontinue it. It's just, I'm not satisfied and neither are you guys. From now on, I'll be working on I Wish She Knew and Divergent: Total Drama Style. So….yeah.


End file.
